


Eine Wahl Ohne Reue

by MasshironaKitsune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Oneshot, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasshironaKitsune/pseuds/MasshironaKitsune
Summary: Basically a written version of "A Choice With no Regrets"But it is only the end of part two because I felt like writing it after hearing Omake-Pfadlib (vocal: AmaitoFuu and Lyrics: Aquaspirit77), really recommend it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Eine Wahl Ohne Reue

**"Das einzige, was man tun kann, ist zu glauben, dass sie ihre Wahl nicht bereuen werden"**

* * *

_It_ **should've** _been easy work..._

 _They_ **should've** _noticed something was wrong._

 _They_ **should've** _killed him when it was safe; when they were inside the walls._

 _He_ **shouldn't** _have left them behind._

**...**

_A_ **choice** _was made._

**...**

_Now...?_

**...**

_Now they are all_ **dead**.

**...**

**Their bodies;**

_never to see the light of day again,_

_partially lost to the rain and_ _left to rot in the dirt._

**...**

**His hands;**

_tainted with their crimson blood._

* * *

Steam gently flew upwards; slightly changing directions with the soft wind that accompanied the calm drizzle. The Titan's body decomposing just like he learned they would do upon having their nape cut out in a clean slash that was filled with mixed emotions he couldn't even begin to comprehend nor describe.

Every tear, cut, rip and shed on the monster's leathery skin was unveiled in a gory display as its body kept on releasing an endless curtain of steam; bringing a slight sense of satisfaction to his aching chest - a feeling that was soon replaced by sorrow and despair.

But he knew he was still alive, his heart proved it every painstaking second as each beat seemed to be stronger than the last; chest rising and falling with every pained breath from his burning lungs.

_He was alone._

_So alone._

Looking up he saw the baby-blue sky covered by gentle, yet sorrowful, grey clouds as the worst of the storm had come to a halt. Steam was rising from his green cloak; the crimson blood that covered him started to slowly disappear as if it was all a huge hallucination... As if it was all a lie, a big nightmare he would soon wake up from...

His boots and legs were covered in mud and dirt while his entire body was drenched in the cold water from the previous rain; hair sticking to his forehead as the gentle breeze tried to play with his heavy locks and green-cloak, the wings that covered his back gently moving as if they were trying to fly away from this nightmarish place - a feeling he could share.

He avoided looking down as he fretted what he would see; _what he already saw._

_He was cold._

_So cold._

He heard when the horses approached him; riders halting the animals before they could walk over his small frame that seemed frozen in place. He would never know how long he stayed there, looking upwards to the sky as the clouds moved away and the drizzle finally ended. The world moving on from the massacre that had just happened.

He heard when people started walking around him with all sorts of chores to do while his body started to warm up to the rays of sunshine that were touching his drenched form and stone-cold skin. No one asked a thing to him and, for a sweet moment, he truly believed he was dead; soon to join them.

His body finally relaxed and embraced the calming feeling that washed over him with this simple thought.

But it wasn't to be as The man approached him.

The man with golden hair, blue eyes, and enormous eyebrows.

The man that caused all of this to happen.

The man that was their target.

"So, you're the only one left." A voice reached his ears, but his mind simply ignored it over the necessity to stay away from this nightmarish Hell.

But then, he was forcefully brought back from his trance-like state of mixed sorrow, disbelief, warmth, and acceptance when The man said a phrase with such disdain he could not ignore it.

"How _pathetic_ "

Levi couldn't believe it. He would make the man regret saying those words in front of him even if it is the last thing he does. He is his target, at the end of the day, he can still do it right for Yan.

Calmly walking with an expression he was sure displayed all of his scorn as his face was still covered in a mixture of reds; the blood of that thing, as well as the blood of his comrades, mixing and merging together in what must be a sinful interaction. Levi approached his target with what was left of his swords in hand. Using minimal strength the thug swung the edgeless sword towards the man who, without much effort, managed to grip the weapon with his right hand as it struggled to hit its target.

Even tought the sword was way overused, the man's hand started to lightly bleed upon contact; proving yet again just how sharp those blades are so they can effortlessly cut through the Titan's leathery skin.

**"I'm going to... Kill you.**

**That's why I am here"**

Levi heard his own hoarse voice speaking in an attempt to cause intimidation, but both of them knew it was a lie. Even tought he was enraged the Scout Regiment Commander would say such a thing about his soldiers - about his family, with such disdain in his voice the black-haired man had no resolve left. He just revealed his true intentions with no plan, with no escape route and with no preparation whatsoever.

_He was lost._

_So lost._

The Commander moved his unoccupied left hand to the inside of his green-cloak and fished around before getting a small scroll of paper and throwing it away in the wet grassland, the yellow paper falling near a puddle and fastly getting soaked as it absorbed the water and mud around it.

Levi looked in that direction with some confusion as his left hand lost all strength - the sword stopping its pathetic push against the Commander's hand as both of them kept a weak hold on the weapon simply to maintain the other in check.

"These documents revealing Lobov's crimes... Are fake.

The real ones have likely reached Daris Zackley by now.

Lobov is finished"

The man spoke as Levi's face changed from confusion to incredulous in a matter of seconds. In his sorrow-filled state, the thug completely forgot about the documents he needed to get rid of. He can't even do it for Yan...

_He is useless._

_So useless._

This mission was over even before it began... And they all fell for it like the idiotic little thugs they were...

They thought they should be able to do it just as well as they did underground... They got too cocky over who they were down there... But the fact was... The two worlds are even more different than what they could've ever have imagined...

In a matter of seconds hatred filled his voice as his mind slowly, but surely, grasped on the implications of what the Commander had just said.

"You knew everything right from the start!

You knew we were after you, and yet **you-** "

As Levi realized the Commander knew it from the start; baiting them outside the walls and away from the real documents, he couldn't help himself when his body moved on its own with intend to- To do... Something! But someone grabbed his shoulders before he could even try, moving him away from the Commander before releasing him.

Levi's world started to swirl around and around in endless circles as his knees lost all strength and he fell to the mud like a puppet whose strings were cut. The soft breeze caressing his face; playing with his wet hair as the metallic smell reached his nostrils. His world was being ripped apart right in front of him and he couldn't do anything. 

"Believe in us"

"We are counting on you bro!"

Farlan's and Isabel's voices echoed in his mind as the world kept on swirling faster and faster; his mind entering turmoil as thoughts danced around and played tricks on his vulnerable and weakened state.

_It was over._

**... ...**

_It_ **should've** _been easy work..._

 _They_ **should've** _noticed something was wrong._

 _They_ **should've** _killed him when it was safe; when they were inside the walls._

 _He_ **shouldn't** _have left them behind._

**... ...**

" **Don't.** You'll regret it"

A voice reached him before he could keep on going down and into the endless pit of all the possible should's he could find. Looking up he saw the man that once kneeled in the filthy underground water when they first met just so Levi wouldn't be the only one stained with the filth from it.

"If you begin to regret, you'll dull your future decisions and let other's make your choices for you.

All that's left for you then is to die"

Erwin said with conviction as he looked down at him. The breeze getting stronger as steam started to float away and the flowers started to move; droplets of water changing color with the sun caressing them as they danced around in the wind.

"Nobody can foretell the outcome.

Each decision you make holds meaning only by affecting your next decision"

The thug kept his focus on the man before him as the world felt... Empty; death surrounded him from every side and the only ones there were him and this mysterious man that he knew almost nothing about.

The greens turned into reds as blood seemed to ooze from the Earth itself; the dirt seemingly crying the red liquid over the bodies that fell in there, over the souls that were definitively lost in this hellhole of a world.

"We are going to continue the expeditions.

I expect you to come with me"

The blond man said as he turned around, the wings of freedom filling Levi's eyes as he kept on looking to his retreating back, even when he mounted his horse and started trotting away. The thug noticing how he would stop to throw a glance at each and every corpse of the fallen soldiers while the lowering sun was illuminating his path.

The man kept following his path.

Even though he was walking on a pile of bodies.

Bodies that came from his own decision; by his own order.

Souls that were forever lost to the Titan's cruelty.

Red tainted his entirety.

His own soul was drenched in red.

And yet, Levi couldn't keep himself from being impressed at Erwin's resolution. The man decided to keep on living with all the consequences his actions brought upon him; with all the blood that soaked and drenched his own hands, soul and path.

And even tought he walked over a pile of corpses - of ashes,

he simply kept ongoing...

**...**

_"I don't understand... I've never understood..._

_Even if I believe in my own strength... Even if I believe in the decision of my trusted friends..._

_In the end... Nobody... But... This man is gazing up at something I can't even see._

_**Fine.** "_

**"I'll follow you,** **Erwin Smith"**


End file.
